Phichit Chulanont
Phichit Chulanont (Thai: พิชิต จุลานนท์''; Japanese: ピチット・チュラノン, ''Pichitto Churanon) is a Thai figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Phichit won bronze at the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships. Phichit used to be a part of a Detroit skating club, along with Yuuri Katsuki, with whom he had trained together under coach Celestino Cialdini. Currently, his home rink is in Bangkok.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 4 It was shown that when Phichit was young, his talent had been discovered when he was skating at a local rink in a Bangkok commercial district. Appearance Phichit is a short young man with tan skin, black hair, and dark grey eyes. Usually, he has a fringe that reach below his eyebrows. When he skates, however, he combs his hair back out of his eyes. He is mostly seen to be smiling. Personality Phichit is a kind and cheerful young man. He greatly enjoys taking selfies of himself and teammates, as shown when Yuri is looking through his social media page. Phichit is also very proud of his country, always wanting to showcase Thai media to his audience, and hopes to popularize ice skating back in Thailand. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Phichit makes a short cameo, watching the video of Yuuri skating to Viktor's free skate which had gone viral. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuuri calls him through video chat after seeing some of his photos on Instagram. Phichit answers him in his ice rink in Thailand. They talk for a bit, and Yuuri is surprised that Phichit went back to Thailand. Phichit tells Yuuri it was boring in Detroit after Yuuri left. They chat some more when Yuuri asks him if he remembers the girl in Detroit who composed a song for him that he ended up not using. Phichit tells Yuuri that she probably was not upset with him and promises to see if he can get them in touch with each other, which he eventually manages to do. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Phichit runs into Yuuri and Viktor at a hot pot restaurant and ends up inviting his coach Celestino and, later on, Leo and Guang Hong. During that time, Celestino and Viktor get very drunk. Phichit tries to wake Celestino but starts taking photos. Viktor takes off his clothes and starts clinging to Yuuri, which Phichit takes a picture of and posts on his Instagram. Later on, Phichit is the first to perform at the Cup of China's short program. The music to his short program is "Shall We Skate?" from a movie called "The King and the Skater." Yuuri reveals that Phichit had wanted to skate to this song for a long time. He takes the 4th place after the short program. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Phichit's free skate is a track from the sequel to ''The King and the Skater, The King and the Skater II, called "Terra Incognita." During his skate, Phichit vows to himself that he's going to become Thailand's future and thinks about the measures he has taken to ensure he beats Christophe and Yuuri. Phichit wins his first goal of the Grand Prix series. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Phichit first appears at a bar in Barcelona trying to contact Yuuri, who is sleeping and does not pick any calls. Saying he could not wait any longer, Phichit goes to the Sagrada Familia to take selfies, which Yuuri later views on his Instagram feed. The next day, Phichit is invited to dinner by Yuuri and Viktor, together with Mari, Minako, Yuri, Otabek and Chris. He views pictures of Yuuri at the previous GPF banquet on Chris' phone, commenting that they were very risque. When Phichit sees the matching gold rings on Yuuri and Viktor's fingers, he excitedly congratulates them on what he presumes to be their marriage, and announces this to the whole restaurant. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Phichit is the second contestant on the ice for the short program. A flashback during his skate reveals the discovering of his talent when he was younger. A second flashback reveals Phichit with Yuuri and three hamsters, talking back in Detroit, where Phichit tells Yuuri about his dream to skate to Shall We Skate? together in a major competition together with Yuuri. Phichit scores a new personal best and takes a selfie with Celestino in celebration. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Like the short program, Phichit is again second to enter the rink for the free skate. His goal no longer eclipsed winning the Grand Prix final (though he did still hope to execute a flawless performance), rather, he wished instead to entertain the audience with his skating. He also reveals his dream of putting on an ice show back in Thailand in order to show the people there how fun skating can be. Phichit places last in the GPF, barely 1 point off Chris' score. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Phichit was one of Yuuri's rink-mates and his roommate during their time in Detroit. The two of them are close, to the point where it is fine for Yuuri to face-time him at random hours. Phichit refers to Yuuri as his best friend''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10. During their time in Detroit, Phichit taught Yuuri basic Thai. He admires Yuuri and wants to catch up to him.''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 He is familiar with Yuuri's skating style and was able to recognize that Yuuri's performance in the Cup of China greatly differed from his previous skates.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 6 Phichit is also highly supportive of Yuuri and Viktor being together. Guang Hong Ji Guang Hong looks up to Phichit and the two are seen to be good friends. They both enjoy using SNS and Phichit is the reason Guang Hong got into social media. Celestino Cialdini Celestino is Phichit's current coach. They get along well. Phichit sometimes asks him to take videos of his skating. Phichit nicknames him "Ciao-Ciao", which is Celestino's favourite phrase. Programs Short - Shall We Skate? Shall We Skate is the theme song of The King and The Skater, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe, and due to its popularity has become somewhat of a warhorse in the skating world. According to Yuuri, Phichit has wanted to skate to this music for a long time. Free - Terra Incognita "Terra Incognita" is a song from The King and The Skater II. Quotes * "I'm going to become Thailand's future!" ( CoC FS Monologue) * "Chris and Yuuri are always ahead of me, with their two quads and higher scores on the five components. With only one quad under my belt, the only way I can stay ahead is to put all my quads in the second half for more points! The one who will advance to the Grand Prix Final is me!" (CoC FS Monologue) * "Until recently, I bet no one thought that a Thai skater would land a quad at a Grand Prix Series event! I've always believed in myself though!" (CoC FS Monologue) * "It's something only I can do, not copying anyone else." (CoC FS Monologue) * "I have no past accomplishments to defend. This is my new beginning! It's a waste if I'm not as excited as a child drawing art no one's ever seen before on a blank canvas!"''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 (GPF SP Monologue) Trivia * According to SNS, Phichit is one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia.Kubo Mitsurou, Twitter * He is very active on SNS, and especially loves taking and posting selfies on Instagram. He also had no trouble uploading risque photos of Viktor being drunk. * His Instagram account is phichit+chu. * Phichit keeps 3 hamsters as pets, and has hamster plushies as gifts from the GP Final. His phone case also features a hamster. His visual dream to put on an ice show in Thailand includes his friends wearing hamster-looking hats. * His first name, "Phichit" (พิชิต) means "to conquer," while his surname "Chulanont" is shared with a long line of military leaders who lived in Thailand, most notably with Surayud Chulanont, who was its 24th prime minister. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:Thailand